


Bonk!

by jacquelee



Series: Writer's Month 2020 [30]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26211895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Mona takes Nora to a cat shelter to show her that there are good things, happy things. It ends up helping both of them.Set sometime after 4x13 but before Nora becomes a fairy godmother.
Relationships: Nora Darhk & Mona Wu
Series: Writer's Month 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861585
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Bonk!

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Writer's Month 2020](https://writersmonth.tumblr.com) for the Day 30 prompt Joy.
> 
> Yes, Luna the bonk is real, I met her at the shelter and she was adorable.

Mona wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but she had decided that after everything that happened, Nora badly needed some relaxation and some joy and she couldn't think of anything better than a visit to the shelter, cuddling with some cats, just being in the comfortable presence of soft and warm little furry friends.

She hadn't told her because she wanted it to be a surprise, so now she was second guessing herself, but the look on Nora's face when they entered a room with a handful of cats just roaming around told her everything she needed to know. It was surprise, sure, but very quickly taken over by such a soft, warm look of joy that she had never seen on Nora's face, that all doubts were instantly cleared away. 

"They are adorable."

"Aren't they? You can cuddle with them as much as you want."

Nora still smiled widely and sat on the floor a little unsure but then, when the cats started swarming over her, she quickly took to it and laughed loudly. Especially one of the cats, a black one called Luna, immediately came over to her and bonked her head against her arm. Nora laughed again.

"Hey you. You like bonking, huh?"

Luna bonked her again, this time in the chest and with how big she was, it nearly knocked Nora over, much to her amusement. Mona laughed too. 

"She's Luna the bonk." 

For a few minutes, Nora played with the cats and Mona stayed away a little, just observing from the distance, which she hoped Nora wouldn't notice, but obviously she did.

"Hey, come on, you can sit down too."

"No, that's okay, I can just stay here."

Nora frowned. Of course she would realize that something wasn't right.

"But you love cats, don't you? Don't you want to play with them?"

Mona squirmed a little. Maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all, just for different reasons than she had thought before. She hadn't been in the presence of any pets since Konane had scratched her, and she didn't know how they would react to her other personality, if they could sense Wolfie even when it was just Mona at the time.

"I do, just… I don't know, maybe it's just not such a great idea."

She was hoping Nora would let it go, but obviously she didn't.

"Why?"

"You know, because of who I am. What I am."

There was a look of understanding in Nora's face now and she stood up, carefully, Luna still holding on for dear life and draping herself around Nora's shoulders, which made her chuckle a little. She walked over to Mona and stood in front of her, looking at her with an expression that said she did understand and quite well at that.

"You mean because of Wolfie." Mona nodded, looking down. "I see." She paused for a second and Mona looked back up to see that she was positioning herself so that the cat on her shoulder was close to Mona. Luna immediately bonked her head into Mona's cheek and made a little enthusiastic meep sound. Nora laughed and raised her eyebrows. "I'd say Luna likes you just fine, werewolf or not."

Luna bonked her again and they both laughed, Mona a little shakily. 

"Thank you."

She hugged Nora, who hugged her back as best as she could while still carrying Luna who seemed completely unfazed by them hugging. She could feel Nora smiling against her cheek.

"No, thank you."

They both knew Nora didn't just mean Mona bringing her here, and they both put all their emotions into this hug, reveling in finally both being free and happy. Their moment got interrupted by Luna getting impatient and bonking both of them in the head at the same time, which caused them to laugh out loud again. 

With a wide grin on her face still, Mona sat down with Nora, petting and hugging cats, being bonked every now and then and laughing a lot.

Clearly, she had nothing to worry about. This had been a fantastic idea.


End file.
